


Banana

by Minne_My



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bananas, Other, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Poem
Kudos: 1





	Banana

Oh odious banana,

How I loathe thee so

You blacken and shrivel,

With each mushy nibble

And into the bin you go.


End file.
